


Hạnh phúc mãi về sau

by Elysses



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Flowers, Happy Ending, Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: Sau cuộc chiến, Charles đi khắp nơi giúp đỡ mọi người và nhận được một món quà đặc biêt.





	Hạnh phúc mãi về sau

**Author's Note:**

> Viết vội khi đi xem phim về, món quà cho cp mình luôn yêu thích. Dù hành trình của họ đã khép lại, nhưng những cảm xúc này vẫn vẹn nguyên.

Sau cuộc chiến ấy, Charles bàn giao mọi thứ cho Hank, anh chàng nay không còn che giấu vẻ bề ngoài của mình, mà chấp nhận sống đúng bản chất và Charles thấy vui vì điều đó. Họ đã có nhiều mất mát, nhưng thời gian sẽ không dừng lại, nó tiếp tục trôi đi và họ phải tiếp tục sống, đó là cách thế giới vận hành.

Và ngày kia, ở nơi chốn bình yên ấy, mái nhà dạy dỗ Dị nhân ấy, đã không còn bóng dáng của Charles Xavier nữa rồi. Cậu rời đi, không một bữa tiệc, không một lời chia tay, không một ai đưa tiễn, cứ thế mà biến mất.

Nhưng mọi người đều hiểu rõ, con người ấy vẫn bình yên, vẫn sống tốt. Và họ cầu chúc cho Charles mọi điều may mắn.

Charles dành nhiều thời gian đi đây đó, gặp gỡ và giúp đỡ nhiều Dị nhân khác, lấy đó làm niềm an ủi cho tâm hồn mình.

Khi Charles đang ở Pháp, cậu cảm nhận được một tiếng thét trong đầu mình, một tiếng kêu xé lòng, đầy hoảng loạn và đau đớn. Charles biết đó là một cô bé, một cô bé với sức mạnh thức tỉnh và không sao kìm nén được.

"Sợ quá!" - Thanh âm ấy cứ như ma chú ràng buộc, nhấn chìm cô bé.

Charles nhanh chóng cảm nhận được cô bé, và đẩy nhanh xe về phía đó. Dòng người hoảng loạn, chạy ngược phía, khiến chiếc xe lăn khó khăn nhích lên từng bước. Tiếng la ó, tiếng người người hoảng loạn khiến tâm thức cậu rối bời, nếu là trước kia, Charles hẳn sẽ đầu hàng trước khung cảnh hỗn loạn này, nhưng thời gian đã trôi qua từ lâu và món quà của cậu nay được gọt dũa đầy tinh tế. Charles mỉm cười tự tin, và chỉ chốc lát, bán kính xung quanh cậu như bị đóng băng, tất cả đều dừng mọi hành động của mình, và Charles dễ dàng đẩy xe lách qua mọi người để tiến về phía cô bé ấy.

Đó là một bé gái, mái tóc em đen huyền, với chiếc đầm màu hồng phấn, gương mặt dễ thương của em đầy nước mắt.

Xung quanh bé gái, tràn đầy những bông hoa hồng to lớn, chúng dựng nên hàng rào đầy gai.

Charles vẫn không ngại ngùng tiến về phía trước, cậu tiến vào tâm thức của cô bé.

Tâm hồn cô bé mang màu trắng tinh khôi, nhưng ngập tràn nỗi sợ, nỗi lo lắng. Charles tiến gần tới bản thể của cô bé - đang co ro, run rẩy trên nền đất.

Ôm cô bé khóc nức nở vào lòng, Charles mỉm cười dịu dàng:

"Ổn rồi, ổn rồi!"

"Anh.. là ai?" - tiếng cô bé ngọt ngào nhưng xen lẫn là tiếng nức nghẹn ngào.

"Anh là bạn em" - Xoa nước mắt cho cô bé, Charles dùng giọng nói có chứa sức mạnh để vỗ về em - "Em không cô đơn. Đừng sợ nữa"

"Em sợ lắm!! Tự nhiên xung quanh lại tràn ngập những bông hoa đáng sợ!"

"Chúng là bạn em, đó là món quà của em"

"Bạn?"

"Đúng vậy, chúng là bạn em, chúng sẽ không tổn hại đến em, chúng sẽ bảo vệ em" - Charles xoa đầu cô bé, cố dẫn dắt suy nghĩ cô bé theo hướng tích cực. - " Em không tin sao? Nào chúng ta ra ngoài và thử nhé?"

Charles mở mắt, cô bé cũng thức tỉnh. Cậu nói:

"Nào thử đi, nói gì đó đi!"

Cô bé nghiêng đầu, dẫu còn sợ hãi, nhưng được sức mạnh của Charles dẫn dắt, em nhanh chóng làm theo:

"Ngồi xuống!"

Và những bông hoa như khụy mình trước em, chúng như thể đang quỳ trước nữ hoàng của mình.

Nụ cười vươn trên môi em, nhiều hơn là thích thú:

"Đưa tay cho mình!"

Những bông hoa nhẹ nhàng vươn chiếc lá xanh, chúng còn thu hết gai sắc bén của mình để tránh làm em bị thương.

"Em đã tin chưa? Chúng là bạn, chúng sẽ không tổn thương em."

"Còn anh?"

"Anh là bạn em, là đồng tộc của em và chúng ta là những người được ban phát quà tặng, chúng ta là Dị nhân!"

"Em có nghe họ nói về Dị nhân" - cô bé đưa tay khẩy nhẹ lên phiến lá xanh mơn mởn, những bông hoa lắc mình thích thú. - "Vậy khả năng của anh là gì?"

"Khả năng của anh là giúp em" - Charles bật cười, không nói rõ ràng.

"Uhm, vậy chân anh bị sao vậy ạ?" - Cô bé tiến gần về phía Charles, giọng ngập ngừng. - "Có đau lắm không?"

"Không đau!"

"Anh dũng cảm quá" - Cô bé mỉm cười - "Anh lại còn giúp em nữa! Anh tốt lắm"

"Ừ, vậy theo lời người tốt, em có thể thu những bông hoa này lại không? Em nhìn xem, chúng chặn hết đường rồi!" - Bàn tay Charles xoa nhẹ đầu cô bé xinh xắn.

Em vâng lời, nhìn những bông hoa và nói:

"Các bạn biến nhỏ lại được không?"

Những bông hoa ngoan ngoãn biến lại nhỏ bé, chúng lon ton nhảy lên vai em, cọ những cánh hồng mịn màng lên má em. 

Charles bật cười thích thú.

"Em tên gì?"

"Alisa ạ, còn anh?"

"Anh là Charles" - cậu lấy từ túi một mảnh giấy - "Hãy tới đây, khi em cần giúp đỡ. Họ sẽ giúp em kiểm soát món quà một cách hoàn hảo"

"Vâng ạ, em cảm ơn anh!" - Cô bé trân trọng nhận lấy tờ giấy.

"Tạm biệt Alisa, nhớ cẩn thận với món quà của mình!" - Khi Charles quay xe định rời đi, cô bé đã níu anh lại.

"Các bạn cho mình một món quà tặng anh ấy nhé?" - Những bông hoa gật gù, chúng bỏ vào tay cô bé một hạt giống nhỏ bằng đầu ngón tay.

Em trao nó cho Charles và hôn lên má cậu chào tạm biệt:

"Chúc anh may mắn, các bạn ấy nói món quà này sẽ giúp anh"

Nắm hạt giống trong lòng bàn tay, Charles bật cười:

"Ừ, cảm ơn em và giúp anh cảm ơn các bạn của em nhé!"

"Vâng ạ!"

****  
Vân vê hạt giống trên tay mình, Charles tự hỏi đây sẽ là gì? 

"Hạt giống tình yêu, món quà lãng mạn đấy!" - Một cô gái có mái tóc nâu ngồi xuống đối diện Charles, cô bật cười khi nhìn hạt giống ấy.

"Xin lỗi?"

"Tôi biết anh đọc được suy nghĩ, tôi biết mọi thứ." - Cô gái hất tóc mình một cách thanh lịch - "Tôi là Maya, cũng là Dị nhân, năng lực của tôi là thu thập thông tin. Tôi biết mọi thứ."

"Chỉ cần liếc nhìn là được?" - Charles thả lỏng vai, vừa rồi cậu đã cảnh giác cao độ khi cô gái tới gần mình. Chuyến đi cho Charles nhiều kinh nghiệm hơn và cậu dần học được sự cảnh giác.

"Đôi khi thôi, thường phải chạm vào." - Maya mỉm cười - "Nhưng tôi biết hạt giống này, đó là một trong những hạt giống tình cảm"

"Hửm, cô có thể nói rõ không?"

"Chúng có nhiều loại, như hạt giống buồn bã, hạt giống vui sướng, hạt giống hạnh phúc, nhưng e là hạt giống trong tay anh thì quý giá hơn, nó là hạt giống tình yêu. Tất cả những hạt giống này khi được gieo vào đất, nó sẽ chỉ nảy mầm khi người gieo đạt được xúc cảm đúng với tên gọi của mình." - Cô chỉ vào hạt giống loé ánh sáng đỏ trong tay anh - "Hạt giống này chỉ nảy mầm khi anh cảm thấy yêu và được yêu, khi tình yêu ấy thăng hoa và vẹn tròn, chỉ khi tình yêu ấy chết đi, nó mới héo úa."

"Thật.." - Charles không biết dùng từ gì cho đúng nữa.

"Và nó có nhiều sắc thái, ý tôi là màu ấy, mức độ tình cảm của cả hai càng cao, màu sẽ càng đậm và chẳng ai biết giới hạn cuối cùng của nó cả. Màu sắc đậm nhất tôi từng thấy chỉ là màu hồng nhạt"

"Sao cô lại nói cho tôi biết tất cả chuyện này?"

Maya mỉm cười, cô đứng dậy vỗ vào vai Charles và biến mất sau cánh cửa, để lại Charles đang ngẩn người với câu nói cuối cùng của mình.

****  
Khi Charles đến thành phố Paris, ngồi vào quán cà phê, thưởng thức tách trà thơm lừng, một cô gái có mái tóc bạc lại xuất hiện, cô cúi đầu chào:

"Chào Giáo sư! Không ngờ lại có thể gặp ngài ở đây!"

"Mina! Lâu rồi không gặp em, mọi thứ vẫn ổn chứ?"

"Vẫn ổn ạ!" - Cô bật cười khúc khích - "Nhờ ngài mà em hoàn toàn làm chủ được khả năng của mình! Em rất biết ơn vì điều đó!"

"Ta mừng là vậy." 

"Giáo sư, ngài có phiền không, nếu em xem cho ngài?" 

"Năng lực của em luôn là món quà và nếu em muốn ta sẵn lòng" - Charles đặt tay mình lên bàn, bàn tay đặt thật chậm, để tránh làm ngã chậu cây đầy đất kế bên.

"Đừng cố đọc nó khỏi em, được không?" 

"Ta tin mình sẽ tôn trọng ước mong cá nhân của em!"

Một lúc sau, cô buông ra và mỉm cười.

"Cuối cùng cũng tìm thấy nhau."

"Ý em là.."

"Vâng, em phải đi đây." - Cô bật cười, kéo lại áo khoác của mình, và trao lên má Charles một nụ hôn trước khi rời đi- "Trước khi bị ai đó giết chết! Chúc ngài.. à không, ngài sẽ hạnh phúc. Hạnh phúc mãi về sau. Em biết điều đó, luôn biết và em mừng cho ngài."

Và Erik tìm thấy Charles ở quán cà phê ấy, tay anh cầm bàn cờ vua, với những lời nói đã chuẩn bị từ lâu.

***

Charles nhớ cô gái Maya ấy đã bảo rằng:

"Vì tôi biết, hạt giống này một khi được anh gieo trồng, rồi sẽ nở ra một đoá hoa có màu sắc rất đẹp, rất đậm."

Charles liếc nhìn chậu hoa kế bên mình cùng Erik và quả thật là như vậy, cành hồng nở rộ, rực rỡ, đẹp đẽ hệt như máu, minh chứng cho một tình cảm qua bao tháng năm vẫn mạnh mẽ khắc ghi. Đó là minh chứng tình yêu của họ. Một tình yêu vẹn tròn.

**Author's Note:**

> Nếu không phiền, hy vọng các bạn có thể bình luận hoặc góp ý để mình phát triển thêm. Xin chân thành cảm ơn.


End file.
